


presy Tjeff

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Modern AU, O/B/A, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Verse, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: This is a Jamilton one-shot because I canI will not be finishing this





	presy Tjeff

"Mr Jefferson, you asked to see me?" Alexander Hamilton asked the President of the United States of America, Thomas Jefferson.

The man looked up from his desk at the scrawny man in the open doorway. He wore a dark green suit, knee-high black boots, his hair down, and a worried expression which was quite unlike the vice president to be adorned with. Usually, an air of confidence, which was strange for an omega, seemed to flow off his angry expression in unstoppable waves. Even worse, was his scent. It was strikingly fear filled. The alpha almost gagged on the stench. He carefully pressed his scent glands to try and overpower the tantalising smell.

"Yes, Hamilton, come in," Thomas commanded with a devilish smirk, waving his hand to allow further entrance. A second wave told him to sit down in the chair opposite his own.

Alex nodded frantically before closing the oddly shaped door and sitting his tender ass down in the chair. His gaze quickly travelled over Jefferson's flattering outfit; a magenta suit like his own but with many more sequins and a deep purple tie to match that refused to stay in the desired place under the suit jacket but instead, hung to the side. The shorter man gulped and refused to meet Thomas's eyes whereas the taller stared directly at his intense brown eyes, trying to read the thoughts that reflected in them. Alexander seemed to squirm under his gaze, tugging at his white shirt collar gently as though that would relieve him of the sweat starting to form from being far too nervous for his own good.

Thomas watched every movement before speaking and explained today's reason of his request. But first, there were other matters to attend to such as why Hamilton was so uncomfortable. His scent already alerted the alpha that the omega was not in heat but could be soon. "Alexander, why are you so fucking nervous?" he drawled lazily with a hint of comedy in the jab.

A flinch was the reaction of his voice. It was still strange. "Well, um, sir-"

"Thomas," he was corrected briskly with a click of the tongue.

" _Thomas_ , it's n-none of your business!" Hamilton stammered defensively, standing as if that would allow him to appear more intimidating. However, no such response was initiated by the opposing man. His eyes were filled with fury, trying to hide any emotion but it still didn't hide the overwhelming scent.

A grin along with a deep, menacing chuckle was the response like Alex did no such thing. "My darlin, sit down," Thomas commanded casually, placing a hand on the mentioned omega's shoulder and forcing him back down into the chair. Alex buckled like a twig under the weight and sat down promptly without a fight even if his scowl betrayed nothing but annoyance and defiance. Crossing his arms with a huff was the only sign besides his more common expression.

"Now, why am I here?" Hamilton repeated with much more venom in his voice than the previous outburst, slamming his cramped hands on the table. He should've been wearing his wrist braces but they were far to uncomfortable for his liking.

Thomas kept his uncanny grin, crossing his own arms. "I was only checking in my dear," he stated simply, lifting a hand for a wave of dismissal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


End file.
